


Stay With Me

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a witch sent by Rowena to kill Crowly and it doesn’t end exactly like you planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Joining Rowena’s “mega coven” wasn’t your worst idea ever. No, that spot was reserved for you agreeing to take out her son for her. That would be Crowley, the King of fucking Hell. What could possibly go wrong? Rowena had given you a spell to get you into Hell, but after that, you were on your own. The halls were empty which was weird. You were prepared to take out demon after demon fighting your way to the throne room. But there was nothing. Rowena had described exactly how to get where you needed to be, but the way she talked about it, it seemed like it was going to be more of a challenge. You finally found the door and slowly pushed it open. It was empty except one figure sitting in a throne like chair, ankle resting on one knee.

“Ah, yes, Y/N, do come in,” He said calmly, his accented voice floating across the room. He watched you carefully as you crossed the room. You stopped just in front of him, hex bag in your hand poised to throw.

“So nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much. Rumors mostly, but you’re said to be a powerful little thing.” You didn’t react to him; he was just trying to get under your skin. He stood and stepped down in front of you.

“You’re powerful and you’re smart; you’re remarkably intriguing. Which makes me wonder why you’re working with my mother instead of me.” You let the confusion show on your face.

“Why would I work for you?” You asked. “Other witches, I can handle, demons? Nuh uh.” Crowley smirked down at you.

“I believe you’ll find me very,” he leaned in close to you, his lips brushing persuasive. He grabbed your  arm and pulled you hard against his chest. His hand wrapped around your back holding you to him.

“Tell me no. Tell me no and you can go back to killing me.” He said. You didn’t answer him. His hand slid down to the small of your back.

“I’m not saying no.” You breathed. His lips crashed down on yours kissing you harshly. Your mouth fell open letting him explore your mouth. His hands slid under your ass and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He carried you easily back to a hidden door leading to his personal chambers. He laid you down gently on the bed. His hands slid up the skirt of your dress pushing it up around your waist. He groaned as he found you weren’t wearing anything underneath.

“Oh you naughty little girl,” He muttered in your ear making you smirk.

“And what do bad girls get?” You asked playfully. He took your hands and pinned them above your head.

“The get fucked. Hard.” He answered and with a snap of his fingers, both of your clothes disappeared. He pushed your legs apart and settled between them, bending your knees on either side of him. One of his hands twisted into your hair and with the other he quickly sunk two fingers inside you.

“Shit!” You squeaked as he started pumping her fingers in and out of you. You groaned as he added another stretching you out.

“Imagine how it’s going to feel when it’s my cock filling you up,” he muttered in your ear making you whine with need. He pulled away from you and moved further down and hooked your leg over his shoulders.

“Want to taste you,” he murmured before pushing his tongue into you. Your legs tightened around his head as he nipped and sucked at your clit.

“Crowley,” You moaned, your head pushing down against the pillow. You felt the pressure inside you start to grow. You were so close to coming when he suddenly pulled away. You whined slightly as he kissed his way up your body.

“Bad girls don’t get to come, not that easily,” He teased you, his fingers ghosting over your pussy.

“Can you be good?” His voice dropped low and you nodded desperately. He lightly touched your clit.

“If you’re going to be good and obey,” he increased the pressure slightly; your hips bucked into his hand. You were so close to coming when he pulled away again. He was edging you. Crowley put one finger back onto your clit and rubbed gently. You writhed underneath him and he knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“You’re going to come for me, little one,” he whispered.

“You’re going to come for me – now.” You came apart completely. As soon as you came he plunged his fingers into you helping you ride out your orgasm.

“Good girl,” he praised you gently. His hand’s explored your body paying careful attention to your breasts tweaking your nipples harshly. You mewled slightly and arched into his touch.

“You’re so responsive to me,” He murmured. Crowley pushed himself up and lined his cock up with you. Slowly he pushed into you.

“Fuck,” you breathed as he stretched you perfectly. As soon as you adjusted to his size, he started moving. He groaned and let his head fall to your shoulder.

“So perfect,” he grunted as he fucked you. Your hand twisted into his hair and pulled his head up. His forehead pressed against yours, his eyes dark with lust. His hand found your clit again.

“You’re going to come again, with me,” He growled. Both of you came hard together, him emptying himself into you while you squeezed yourself around his cock. 

“Shit,” he breathed as he rolled off of you. You turned to your stomach and looked over to him; Crowley was watching you carefully.

“I meant it earlier, you are fascinating.” You shrugged.

“There’s nothing to me. I’m just a normal witch.” Crowley laughed slightly shaking his head.

“I’ve heard too much about you to believe that. I’ll confess I’ve had my demons watching you for a while now. Believe me, you are no normal witch. You have a drive and a power that makes you perfect for just one place,” Your eyebrows rose at him, waiting somewhat patiently.

“Stay with me,” He said finally. You let him wait for your answer.

“You know I was sent here to kill you.” He didn’t respond and you smiled.

“Don’t think I’m going to, though, Hell could good for me.”

 


End file.
